If I Were a Girl
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Kakashi decides to learn his mistakes in his wife's shoes. He picks the hardest of ways to learn them.  Naru/Fem!Kaka
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters.**

**Author Note: Got inspired when hearing "If I Were A Boy" by Beyonce and here's the outcome of my creative bunnies at work! Hope you enjoy! - Yun**

**Title: If I Were A Girl**

**Summary: Kakashi decides to learn his mistakes in his wife's shoes. He picks the hardest of ways to learn them. (Naru/Fem!Kaka)**

* * *

Chapter One: If I Were a Boy

**

* * *

**

_**But you're just a boy . . . you don't understand **_  
_** (And you don't understand, oh)**_  
_** How it feels to love a girl**_  
_** Some day, you'll wish you were a better man**_  
_** You don't listen to her, you don't care how it hurts**_  
_** Until you lose the one you wanted **_  
_** Because you've taken her for granted **_  
_** And everything that you had got destroyed**_

_** But you're just a boy.**_

* * *

**OXOXOXOX**

There were times where Natsumi couldn't help feel that her husband didn't care about her feelings as she sat alone in the apartment. Staring tiredly at the hard labor food she worked all afternoon to make for their anniversary of almost a two together. Standing tiredly, she blew the lit white candles as wax now drooped too lowly on the candle holder before shuffling her way to her room. Tears were itching their way through her eyelashes. But she quickly wiped them away knowing her husband's nose would quickly smell them out in the morning…if he did come home that is.

Stripping off the newly bought dress of earlier and it fell in a heap on the floor. Kicked off the slippers as each one gave small thump against the wall. Not caring when the front door opened as she settled under the covers or the knock on her door, "Go away Kakashi." was all she could muster before her voice cracked.

Natsumi had tried not to be clingy crying type but was it so hard for him to say I love you once in a while?

Yet hearing the foot steps walk away and not hearing happy anniversary or apology was the last straw for the petite blonde. The toll of the long rough months of their relationship finally spilled on the orange pillowcase. That night Natsumi Uzumaki Hatake came to a decision; she was going to leave Hatake Kakashi.

**OXOXOXOX**

Kakashi couldn't help but feel something was very wrong the next morning when he couldn't hear or smell Natsumi's cooking. Rubbing his neck tiredly, he made his way towards the kitchen in only pair of sweat pants. The said blonde was sitting with tea cup in her hands and noticed her eyes were slightly red from crying. He finally noticed the cold plates of food sitting on the dining table and his stomach dropped when taking a glance towards the calendar by the doorframe of the kitchen. Circled in orange marker was the anniversary date of their two years together.

"I see you finally noticed what date it was yesterday, Kakashi." the tired voice of his wife came to ear and mismatched onyx and red eyes peeked at the slumping body of the once hyper blonde.

"Its not like I meant to forget." was stopped when a dark glare was thrown at him and the blue eyes he had fallen for years ago were brimming with angry tears.

"Forget? So is it okay for me to forget about your plans too?" standing up to face the frowning silver haired.

"I'm not saying anything of that. I'm sorry alright?" Kakashi turned to go to the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea.

"Sorry? Is that all I get Kakashi?" blue eyes narrowed at the man who was serving himself a cup of tea.

"I forgot about our plan Natsumi. We can have dinner tonight, happy?" Natsumi watched him sit down, her hands shook with silent fury at the lazy man she fell in love with. Resisted the urge to throw a kunai at his thick head.

"No its not okay because you'll probably make some other excuse to go drinking with the guys. Or do something else! For once I wished you could understand how I felt Kakashi!"

The said man rolled his eyes at the dramatics of the blonde and sipped his tea in silence, trying to ignore the pointed glare from the other, not wanting to continue the fight. Yet was caught off guard when she spoke. "I think we need to break up." He didn't lift his gaze to Natsumi and stared at his cup of tea as the words kept ringing in his ears.

"Okay." the word fell off his lips unwanted. Seeing through his bangs, Natsumi walking to her room silently and the door closed with a click of the lock. Legs shaking slightly, made his way to his own room feeling his chest suddenly tighten with each step and almost rip apart when he closed the door behind him.

**OXOXOXOX**

Kakashi slumped back on the door not caring if the other occupant of the apartment heard, his body started sliding down the door till his posterior hit the floor with a thump. Shoulders trembled yet he didn't dare to let the tears drip that were threatening to spill over instead bite down on his lower lip. With a trained ear, the sounds of light sobbing came to hearing but he didn't dare go to her. Instead listened to the zips of the zipper now closing up of her duffel bag as she packed up to leave him and their apartment.

Didn't notice footstep stop by his door till light knock vibrated down his back. "I'll be back for the rest of my stuff later." heard the soft sob when she spoke yet his body felt too weak to respond back to her. "Goodbye." let the dam of tears finally break when the front door closed behind his wife.

"I'm sorry Natsumi. Sorry." he kept repeating yet there was no one but the empty apartment to reply as the words he should of said fell to deaf ears. Looking around the room, he took notice how much things had changed of the last months when before they both used to sleep in the same room yet now both were in separate beds.

Dry laugh escaped him and before he could stop, an arm was already throwing the bedside table across the room, watching it shatter in pieces. His body went to auto-pilot, not caring what his hands got hold of but wanting to take away the guilt settling heavily on his heart to disappear and that's what he did. Hours passed with only the sound of cracking wood, glass kept the last Hatake in the numbing state before he dropped to his knees looking at the destruction within the lonely apartment. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled tiredly.

**OXOXOXOX**

"So you finally left him Natsumi?" slender hand raked through her friend's blonde hair. Green eyes stared sadly at the broken hearted girl leaning on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I just had enough…did I do the right thing though?" weary blue eyes looked to her best friend's face and Sakura couldn't help but nod and held the younger girl closer when new tears started to drip down.

"You did what was best for you Natsumi. He didn't deserve you if he can't even remember you exist! So don't worry about new place because you'll stay right here. Sasuke and I will keep him away and give you the space you need." gripping her the blonde in reassurance.

"Thank you." Natsumi hugged Sakura, gave a small smile which made Sakura's heart tighten and watched the other walk to the guest room before looking at her other teammate. Onyx eyes narrowed at the dark hallway where their blonde teammate had disappeared to before glancing at sad green eyes.

"I'll go check on him." he mumbled, getting an appreciated grin from the pink haired woman who glanced down at the picture frame of team seven sitting innocently on the coffee table.

"Oh Kakashi what have you done now?" shaking her head sadly at the image before heading to the kitchen to warm up some soup for Natsumi.

**OXOXOXOX**

Sasuke took notice of the eerie silence coming from the apartment of his younger teammate and sensei. Jumping down from the building complex's top to the shattered window, seeing no lights were on made him slightly suspicious of the abandoned home. Sliding through the window yet landed on the glass alerted him of the destruction the room was in once his sharigan activated.

Keeping a grip of the kunai, he surveyed the room till seeing the outline of man he was to check on was sitting in the usual lazy posture where there used to be a couch. "Kakashi?" waited for a response but the other man said nothing. Grumbling a few curses under his breath Sasuke made his way to flip the switch while dodging the broken furniture and when the switched flipped on, he noticed the true disaster of the once lovely home.

"So you really are a coward." Sasuke made his way back to the silver hair man who merely shrugged his shoulder and looked down at the picture frame in his hands. "You really blew it this time, Hatake." sat down by the other man and took a quick glance of the picture. There sitting in Kakashi's hands was a cracked glass picture frame of the long ago winter wedding of the two. It was the only picture of Kakashi who let his mask be pulled down for a kiss by his new bride and Sakura had managed to capture the moment before the two noticed the camera click.

Onyx eyes didn't miss how the alabaster fingers tightened in reflex when he leaned over to see the picture. Yet the fingers relaxed once the brunette pulled away but Sasuke could see the way his sensei's guilt was slowly eating him away. Almost felt sense of pride of how Natsumi had wrapped the legendary copy cat ninja around her finger yet seeing how she was minutes ago, the pride quickly died away.

"How is she?" the quiet question broke the silence the Uchiha was barely enjoying.

"Crying. Miserable. Down right pessimistic. The same as she had been for the last two or three months." shrugging his shoulder and smirked inwardly when mismatched eyes widen at the realization of how long his ignorance had been going on. "Though you wouldn't know since Natsumi had tried to keep smiling but I'm guessing you finally fucked up."

"Not the first time I did." grumbled Kakashi and suddenly the world tilted. Brought a hand up to his cheek before noticing Sasuke flexing his fingers where the knuckles were slightly red.

"You're an idiot. No. You're the most stupidest person I've met and I'm glad Natsumi finally got her head off the clouds of happily ever after and left your sorry ass."

Kakashi didn't stop the chuckle till he was full blown laughing on the dirty wood floors and stopped when Sasuke threw half the couch on top of him. "Laugh right now, old man but I hardly doubt you deserve it. But I suggest you stay away from the dobe." brunette started walking towards the door and dodged the kunai which missed his head barely half an inch.

"Like hell I'm going let her go!" Hatake's shoulders shook in silent fury but a pair of sharigan eyes merely smirked back at him.

"Sakura says Natsumi needs space and I agree. I ain't going get in between this unless the dobe asks me to kick your ass so I suggest you leave her alone. After all, where's she to come back to? This dump?" rose elegant eyebrow at the other who looked at the damaged apartment.

"She's…leaving me for good, isn't she?" Uchiha watched Kakashi drop the other kunai to the floor in what seemed to be in defeat.

"What do you expect her to do, Hatake? You don't know how much pain she has been through the last months. Heck I'm surprised she stayed long enough for your anniversary. Till you know what pain she's been through, leave her the fuck alone." before Sasuke could open the door, a hand stopped him from turning the knob.

Kakashi looked down at his student in a defeated expression as much as his mask would show. "I need your help Sasuke." Rolling his onyx eyes, the Uchiha nodded knowing the man wouldn't let go till he got the help he wanted from him. "I need you to perform a jutsu on me. If you say I can't see Natsumi till I understand her pain than let me feel her pain. It's the least I can do to even consider my chances." Kakashi saw he had the last Uchiha's interest.

"Alright but I hardly doubt you'll go back to her once you understood the crap she's been through cause of your stupidity." brunette crossed his arms in front of his chest tiredly and saw the renewed fighting spirit of Kakashi spring up.

**OXOXOXOX**

Doing the last lines of the seal, Sasuke stood noticing Kakashi was finishing off his own seals that decorated his chest and arms before the clone poofed away after doing his own task. "Are you sure this will work?" taking his place outside the circle and the other sat down in middle in meditation position.

"Don't know, but I'll do anything to get her back." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders giving his student an eye smile before nodding his head. "Alright I'm ready"

Sasuke snorted at the answer but quickly started doing the hand signs, watching the circle glow darkly and the symbols slide up Kakashi's arms like insects till the other was completely covered in dark ink. With a last hand sign done, the Uchiha was sent back to the other side of the room when the chakra wave burst between him and Kakashi.

Groaning, Sasuke looked to where his sensei was knocked out on the other side of the room. _'Stupid Hatake! He's allowed to use forbidden jutsus and I'm not!' _thought angrily Sasuke as he crawled tiredly to the other man, and flipped the other around noticing the other man's skin was still in black ink. Didn't question if the jutsu worked or not when he noticed the pulsing symbols started to flicker in bright red color before fading back to black and started the process over again.

"Hope you know what you're doing Kakashi." Sasuke leaned back on the wall, waiting for his sensei to awaken.

**OXOXOXOX**

He groaned feeling his skull throbbing angrily and snuggled to the warm body next to him when a pair of hands rubbed his temple soothingly. "Jeez Kakashi, you really need to learn not to train so hard." a husky voice teased above him.

Eyes shot open, taking a chance to look up to see a pair of familiar eyes…too bad the face he was searching for wasn't what he expected. No, instead of feminine face of Natsumi stared down at him, it was handsome face of what was his wife's guy henge staring down at him.

"Natsumi?" he whispered half scared to know the answer.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion and warm laugh shook the lap Kakashi found his head laying on. "I think you did hit your head hard, love! C'mon, we'll get Sakura to check you out!" the male Natsumi picked him up carefully and mismatched eyes looked down from the eyes he missed hours ago to notice his chest wasn't flat. Gulping, he placed his hand between his legs when the other went to grab their weapon's pouch.

Yep, his suspicions were correct. He was a girl. With that discovery known, Kakashi fell back into the strong arms of who seemed to be his wife turned husband and left himself pass out contently in those arms.

* * *

**End of Chapter One))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Naruto Characters nor the quote. They all belong to their respected owners for all I do own is the story plot and the delicious mango I'm cutting up.**

**Author Note: **Thanks for the favorite, story alerts and for the review( insert name here)! Here's the new chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy it! Sorry for the short chapter but maybe next time I'll be able to write more yet all depends on how much spare time I have. Till next time! - Yun

**Title: **If I Were A Girl

**Author: **Yun Akuma

**Summary: **Kakashi decides to learn about his mistakes in wife's shoes. He picks the hardest ways to learn them. (Naru/Fem!Kaka)

**Warning: **One sided NaruSaku and Kakashi is a female.

**Chapter Two: **Body Malfunction

* * *

0-0

_**I wonder if I've been changed in the night? **_

_**Let me think. **_

_**Was I the same when I got up this morning? **_

_**I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. **_

_**But if I'm not the same, the next question is **_

_**'Who in the world am I?' **_

_**Ah, that's the great puzzle!**_

0-0

**

* * *

**

Kakashi woke with a roaring headache when she tried to sit up and found himself falling back on the pillow with frustrated grunt. Her body ached where places shouldn't be aching yet she held her tongue from complaining. "Stupid Hatake pride." she mumbled to herself, turned her head towards the closed window of the lonely apartment that hours in her own universe was trashed beyond repair. Yet here she lay in the comfortable bed she could recall three years ago was thrown out the window because Natsumi stated the springs were rotting away.

Fear gripped itself around the jonin's heart, ignoring the protests her body made and slid off the bed to creep towards the mumbling voices in her living room.

"Naruto, I don't think Kakashi-sensei should be moving around. You're going have to hold her down to the bed if needed or I swear I'll get Anko-chan to come down here if you can't!" Sakura's voice grounded in strict doctor voice while the blonde nodded his head.

"I'll try to keep her down. You know how she is Sakura-chan. I mean we barely started dating a few weeks ago…" trailed off Naruto getting sympathetic smile from his teammate in front of him.

Kakashi leaned away from the door, letting it shut behind her as quietly as she could. Unconscious found herself sitting on the bed where he…no she rested in. Bite her bottom lip in fury as realization to what was happening now hit her.

She had sent herself too far into the past in her new time reverse jutsu…she really wanted to hit Jiraiya for not warning her about the random year jump the jutsu had sent her into. Gave a squeak when the door opened and found herself laying back, facing up to confused Naruto above her and Sakura raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you alright Kakashi? You seem a little…out of it." yet the female jonin could only blink in answer. How was she going to explain to the whisker scarred young man that she was male stuck in female's body, who came from a parallel universe where he was the boy's husband? Staring at very confused azure eyes that suddenly seem to close, there was only one answer to Kakashi's question.

"I'm going to kill Jiraiya." passed out when Naruto was about to pick her up.

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

Naruto impatiently stood by the edge of the bed where a certain female silver head ninja lay under Tsunade's physical examination. Tapping his foot, the tall blonde tilted side to side as he tried to wonder what had happened to his girlfriend. Few hours ago they were having a friendly spar like the usually did and than she passed out only to wake up as though she didn't know him. Did he rough her up too hard?

Brown eyes narrowed in irritation to her adopted grandson fidgeting while he was lost in thought, and cleared her throat to get his attention. Blue eyes snapped to hers and she inwardly laughed on how he straighten up, waiting for the details on his love interest. "How is she baa-chan?"

The pigtailed blonde sighed tiredly, turning her gaze to sleeping Kakashi. "She's has a few bruises, but you two were probably sparring." got a guilty smile from the male blonde. "But other than that she seems quite fine, maybe Hatake needs a month vacation." Tsunade suggested and Naruto could only cringe.

'_Who the hell is going stop Hatake Kakashi from going on missions? Hell I'm not going to tell her!' _Naruto thought and coughed awkwardly to clear his choked up airway. "Are you sure granny because I'm sure a month is such a long time…" the young man tried to negotiate with the hokage.

The older woman in the room could only nod her head in understanding on what her gaki grandson was trying to say. The damn woman in bed was stubborn and too fucking stupid to take a dang vacation when she obviously needed to. Letting out a sigh, blue and brown eyes met, then came a smirk and blushing face. Yep, the wonderful blonde had a good plan to make the famous copy ninja stay in bed and it only involved her grandson.

* * *

**XOXOXOX**

* * *

Sasuke woke to a moan from the other side of the room, where he promptly ignored the glowing Kakashi to get the much needed sleep he wanted. Yet onyx eyes saw his sensei was no longer glowing and had comical face that made the Uchiha wonder what side effects the jutsu had. "Hatake are you okay?" saw wide mismatched eyes move from him palming his chest to him looking at Sasuke with hopeful expression.

"Sasuke, am I a man?" a whisper voice made the Uchiha stare at his teacher in confusion.

'_He was always a man, right?' _thought the younger male in the room before nodding his head. "Sensei you've always been a man." the answer only made the silver head flinch before he shook his head in denial.

"No, I'm a damn woman! Not a male!" silver haired tugged on his hair in frustration, before glaring up at the younger boy. Before Sasuke could move, he found himself pinned to the wall by a very ticked off Hatake with a kunai ready to kill him. "What the fuck happen to me, Uchiha brat. Because what I recall happening few minutes ago was having a sparring session with my boyfriend Naruto. So you either answer me now or I'm going to put this kunai somewhere you won't like." growled out Kakashi and Sasuke could only gulp.

'_What the hell did you do Kakashi?' _Sasuke thought as he stared into what seemed to be Kakashi and not…

Yep he was quite screwed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "It was all my stupid male sensei's fault."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
